


Спящая Красавица

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Спящая Красавица" в сейрейтейской постановке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спящая Красавица

Детишки расселись по местам, завороженно наблюдая за приготовлениями. Шинигами, устанавливающие декорации - в миру двенадцатый отряд - потрудились на славу, и все выглядело, как настоящее.

Наконец вперед выступил Маки-Маки. Он закашлялся, покраснел, и снова закашлялся.

\- Р-рад, что вы пришли, - наконец произнес он. - Сегодня у нас в программе спектакль "Спящая красавица". Эээ, актеров я представлять не буду, - он скосил глаза за сцену и почему-то побледнел. - Начинаем?

Занавес поднялся, и дети затаили дыхание.

\- У его величества и ее величества родился ребенок, - глумливым голосом произнес Гин, сидя на краю сцены. Он помахал рукой куда-то влево. - Во дворце скоро будет бал.

Тонкий голос сказал тихонько:

\- Капитан Айзен? Уже пор.. А! - на сцену торопливо вышла лейтенант пятого отряда. - Супр… супруг мой, - с запинкой, краснея как маков цвет, выдавила она, старательно не смотря вверх на "мужа". - Нашей дочери исполняется год, не пора ли устроить в честь нее бал?

\- И правда, - доброжелательно улыбаясь, ответил Айзен, поправив между делом королевскую мантию. - Созовем, пожалуй, всех, кого пойма... кого застанем в королевстве, и волшебниц, а злую ведьму нельзя приглашать, она непременно проклянет нашего ребенка.

Хинамори вскрикнула и зажала рот. Помотала головой.

\- Конечно же, мы ее не пригласим! Только надо сделать так, чтобы она не узнала о бале.

На мгновение наступила полная темнота, а в следующий момент на сцене, кроме Айзена и Хинамори, уже толпилось огромное количество народа.

\- Неплохо вышло, а? - с толикой гордости сказал Хисаги, понизив голос. Он и Кира стояли среди зрителей, наблюдая. - Это капитан Тосэн постарался.

\- Да уж, - в руке Хисаги неведомым образом появилась банка с пивом. Кира неодобрительно нахмурился и потянулся к нему, пытаясь выхватить жестянку. - И откуда ты их только берешь?

\- Секрет, - Хисаги одним глотком избавился от половины содержимого и честно отдал Кире тару. Тот растерянно застыл - мусорной корзины поблизости не наблюдалось.

\- Дай, - сказал Хисаги и снова отобрал пиво. Допил, и, прицелившись, зашвырнул метров на сорок влево.

\- Хисаги-сан! - возмущенно прошипел Кира.

\- Что? Лучше на сцену смотри.

Тем временем, на сцене происходил бал. Танцующих почти не было, все ходили по залу и переговаривались, стараясь поддержать видимость оживленного приема.

\- Ах да, - сказал Гин, будто что-то вспомнив. - Злая ведьма как-то узнала про бал в честь принцессы. И, разумеется...

Дверь - которую двенадцатый отряд тоже не поленился сделать - разлетелась в щепки.

\- Йо, - криво ухмыльнулся Кенпачи, переводя взгляд с Айзена на Хинамори и обратно. - Уж не на бал ли я пришел?

Хинамори, дрожа - у нее получалось вполне естественно - кивнула. Усмешка Кенпачи стала еще шире.

\- А приглашение наверняка затерялось на почте?

Хинамори собралась было кивнуть еще раз, но ее остановил голос Айзена.

\- Мы не приглашали тебя, злая ведьма! Убирайся из дворца.

Кенпачи присвистнул

\- Да ну? - сказал он и удобно устроился в одном из кресел. На краю сцены захихикал Гин. Кира посмотрел на него укоряюще и получил в ответ улыбку.

Кенпачи поправил съезжающий набок серый колпак и пострашнее оскалился.

\- Ну, где там эта девка?

\- Секунду, - гневно прервал его Юмичика. - Тут вообще-то очередь с подарками.

\- А ты кто? - вопросительно прорычал Кенпачи.

\- Добрая волшебница. Нас тут трое. Синяя, - он ткнул пальцем в смущающуюся Исанэ, - еще не занимала, так что будешь после белой и меня.

\- Понял, - кивнул Кенпачи, устраиваясь поудобнее. - А подраться не хотите?

\- Обойдемся, - сухо ответил Хицугая, он же "белая фея". Кенпачи тяжело вздохнул. Из-за его плеча вылезла Ячиру.

\- Кен-чан, где принцесса? Ты ведь обещал показать мне настоящую принцессу!

\- Все будет, - буркнул тот. - Подожди. Мы в очереди.

Свет опять мигнул. На этот раз его не было дольше.

А на сцене, тем временем, остались только три волшебницы, ведьма и королевская чета (и Ячиру).

\- Подошла очередь волшебниц дарить подарки, - сказал Гин насмешливо.

\- Мы небогаты, - начал Юмичика, косясь на королевскую корону. - Поэтому подарить можем лишь то, что создаем сами. То есть, волшебство. Белая волшебница?

Хицугая выступил вперед.

\- Ядарютебекрасоту, - скороговоркой произнес он, сделал несколько пассов руками и поспешно ушел за сцену. Айзен вздохнул.

\- Быстро, - отметил Юмичика и повернулся к трону. - А я дарю юной принцессе ум и... - он задумался. - Ум, - закончил решительно. И тоже зашагал прочь от короля.

\- Теперь мы? Кен-чан, - теребила его Ячиру.

\- Уже? - Кенпачи вздохнул и нахмурился. - Я ээ, проклинаю вашу дочь. Когда ей исполнится восемнадцать, все в замке умрут. Само собой, она тоже. Пока.

Хинамори задрожала, казалось, она вот-вот расплачется.

\- Что же делать? Теперь наша малышка умрет!

\- Неплохо играет, - шепнул Хисаги, наклонившись к Кире.

\- По-моему, она и правда боится капитана Зараки, - ответил тот так же тихо.

Исанэ робко подошла к Айзену и почтительно поклонилась.

\- Я ведь еще не подарила свой подарок, - сказала она. - Я не могу отменить такое сильное заклинание, но могу исправить. Принцесса не умрет, но уснет на сто лет, пока не придет принц и не разбудит ее поцелуем, - она покраснела, - любви.

Хинамори перестала дрожать.

\- Что ж, - произнесла она.- Да будет так!

Свет опять погас.

В темноте раздался голос Гина:

\- Прошло восемнадцать лет. В свой день рождения принцесса неожиданно почувствовала, что ее клонит в сон, и прилегла на минуточку. В тот же миг замок уснул вместе с ней на сто лет. И вот...

Вновь стало светло. На сцене стояли Бьякуя и Ямамото.

\- Просто проберись внутрь и поцелуй самую красивую девушку в замке, - напутствовал старик. - И твоя работа сделана.

Бьякуя с серьезным видом кивнул, и Ямамото ушел.

Бьякуя, немного постояв на месте, двинулся за ним.

И тут же вышел - но уже с другой стороны. Впереди простирались заросли терновника, любовно созданные все тем же двенадцатым отрядом. Бьякуя вздохнул и попробовал дотронуться до шипов.

\- Не выходит, - сказал он. - Тогда остается только грубая сила... БАНКА...

\- А ну стоп!!! - из-за сцены вылетела Йоруичи и зажала ему рот, правда, почти сразу же отпустив. Он молчал. - Без грубой силы, - строго сказала она и убежала обратно.

Кира отер холодный пот. Сбоку Хисаги открыл еще одно пиво и залпом выпил.

Бьякуя нахмурил тонкие брови и попробовал еще раз пройти сквозь шипы. Кустарник, выполненный лично капитаном Куроцучи в соответствии с образцами с грунта, кололся.  
Гин щелкнул пальцами, и свет снова погас.

\- Принц долго блуждал среди терновника, но наконец прорубился к дворцу, - быстро сказал он, щелкнул пальцами снова и свет включился.

\- Начинает надоедать, - заметил Кира.

\- Четвертый декорации не успевал вовремя менять, пришлось идти на хитрости, - Хисаги пожал плечами.

\- Ясно.

Бьякуя огляделся. На полу дворцовой залы в живописном беспорядке было раскидано несколько манекенов. Среди них лежали Хинамори, и Мацумото. На троне, свесив голову, восседал Айзен. Критическим взглядом окинув Хинамори, Бьякуя повернулся в лейтенанту десятого отряда, наклонился и поцеловал.

Мацумото открыла глаза. Бьякуя выпрямился.

\- Я, принц из влиятельного дома, пришел спасти тебя от тяжкой участи, прекрасная принцесса, - начал он.

\- Вы ошиблись, - прервала его Мацумото и потянулась. - Я не принцесса. Я королевская фрейлина.

На лице Бьякуи отразился сложный мыслительный процесс. Он кивнул на все еще спящую Хинамори.

\- Это принцесса?

Мацумото бурно замотала головой, отчего ее грудь в вырезе платья затряслась.

\- Она там лежит, - махнула рукой за трон. Бьякуя обошел Айзена и увидел нишу. Заглянул. Обернулся, Мацумото ободряюще закивала.

В этот же момент в нише зажегся свет, и зрители увидели происходящее внутри. Кира поперхнулся.

\- Почему?

\- Никто не соглашался работать с Кучики, - похлопал его по плечу Хисаги. - Он тоже не соглашался, но аргументация была, что ему не привыкать.

Бьякуе, видимо, тоже не сообщили о кандидатуре на главную роль, потому что он замешкался. С такого расстояния Кира не был уверен, но ему показалось, что у капитана дернулся глаз. Однако он очень быстро взял себя в руки, и наклонился к Ренджи, стараясь не слишком пялиться на оборки.

Ренджи внезапно открыл глаза и дернулся назад, приложившись затылком о пол.

\- Н-не надо поцелуя, - сказал он, запинаясь. - Я уже проснулся.

\- Я, принц из влиятельного дома, пришел спасти тебя от тяжкой участи, прекрасная принцесса, увезти в свое королевство и взять в законные жены, - повторил Бьякуя заготовленный текст. Ренджи, покрасневший на слове "жена", встал.

\- Есть, капи…принц, - он достал меч и обрубил кружева с косоде, потянулся и последовал за Бьякуей к выходу.

\- Принц и принцесса возвращались в замок принца, а тем временем, очнулись король и королева, - вступил Гин.

Айзен поднял голову и поморщился от вскрика Хинамори.

\- Супруг мой! Наше сокровище украли!

Айзен машинально схватился за корону – и успокоился.

\- Что?

\- Нашу малышку! Я нигде не могу ее найти!

\- Принц пришел, - пожал плечами Айзен.

\- Мы должны вернуть ее обратно! – со слезами в голосе произнесла Хинамори. – Он наверняка увел ее против согласия, она бы никогда не согласилась уйти от нас!

\- Ну хорошо, - со вздохом кивнул Айзен и достал из-под трона увесистую книгу. – Вот, единственное королевство, в котором остались принцы, - он нахмурился. – Маловато. А ведь он должен будет получить половину моего… Мы отправляемся в погоню, - объявил он Хинамори. Та сияющими глазами смотрела в лицо "короля", преданно улыбаясь. Они поднялись и вышли за сцену. С другой стороны появились Бьякуя и Ренджи.

Они шли молча; Ренджи на полшага позади, как предписывал устав, с мрачным выражением лица обрывал ниточки с рукавов.

Внезапно перед ними появился высокий человек в сером плаще.

\- Йо, - ухмыльнулся Кенпачи. – Хочешь увезти принцессу?

\- Это моя принцесса! – высунулась из-за его плеча Ячиру. – Я ее себе забрала!

Бьякуя молчал.

Кенпачи нахмурился.

\- Я сражусь с тобой за принцессу, - внезапно ответил Бьякуя, устав ждать. Кенпачи неожиданно вспомнил, что ему полагалось вызвать принца на драку.

\- Тем лучше, - оскалился он. – Давно хотел!

\- Цвети, Сенбон…

\- А ну стоп! – на сцене опять оказалась Йоруичи. – Я в который раз предупреждаю, никакой грубой силы! Иначе выгоню всех из спектакля, а принцессу выдам, - она огляделась, - за рассказчика.

Рассказчик, сидящий на ступенях сцены, ухмыльнулся еще шире. Кира покраснел. Ренджи побледнел и сглотнул. Йоруичи удовлетворенно кивнула и прыгнула обратно.

\- Что ж делать-то тогда? – немного растерянно спросил Кенпачи. Ячиру нахмурила маленький лоб.

\- Сыграйте в дурачка! Или в домино! Или в догонялки! Или, - с каждым предложением лица Кенпачи и Ренджи все больше вытягивались. Они синхронно помотали головами. Ячиру надула щеки. – Тогда разбирайтесь как хотите.

\- Ладно, -поспешно сказал Кенпачи. – Я оставлю принцессу тебе. Все равно мне рыжие не нравятся, - и он быстрыми шагами ушел к выходу.

Бьякуя несколько ошеломленно застыл на месте. Ренджи оправился быстрее и потянул его за рукав.

\- Капит.. ээ, принц. Пойдемте быстрее.

Едва они собрались идти, с другой стороны сцены вышел Иккаку.

\- По дороге принц и принцесса встретили много сказочных чудовищ, - сказал вдруг Гин.

\- Ты сказочное чудовище? – присвистнув, поинтересовался Ренджи. Иккаку огрызнулся:

\- А что, похож? Чушь не мели. Я начальник королевской стражи. ЭЙ! ОНИ ЗДЕСЬ! – завопил он куда-то назад. На сцену, не торопясь, вышли Айзен и Хинамори.

\- Дочка? – вздернув бровь, поинтересовался Айзен. Ренджи покраснел. – Ты так… возмужала.

\- Ты украл наше сокровище! – тем временем, обвиняющее ткнув пальцев в Бьякую, гневно кричала Хинамори. – Ты должен понести наказание!

Айзен вытащил меч. Ренджи оглянулся на Гина. Гин ему улыбнулся. Меч Айзена начал потихоньку светиться. Ренджи обернулся на Гина еще раз, теперь со зверским выражением лица. Вместе с ним на Гина осуждающе посмотрел и Кира – и Гин произнес:

\- Король уже хотел было напасть на принца, но тут его загородила собой принцесса.

Ренджи с облегчением встал между Айзеном и Бьякуей. "Король" с сожалением опустил меч.

\- Я ээ… влюбился в принца и хочу выйти за него замуж, - очень, очень быстро и очень, очень странным голосом сказал Ренджи.

\- Мы найдем тебе более достойного мужа, - ответил ласково Айзен и снова поднял меч. На его локте тут же повисла Хинамори.

\- Мы не можем так поступить, если принцесса любит принца, мы должны быть счастливы за нее!

Ренджи закивал головой, спохватился и перестал.

\- Тогда возвращаемся? – устало предложил Айзен.

\- Я должен отвезти принцессу к себе в замок, чтобы провести свадебную церемонию, - упрямо сказал Бьякуя. Он точно помнил, что по сценарию свадьба должна была быть в замке принца, поэтому на уговоры не поддавался. Айзен потихоньку потер виски.

\- Ладно, к вам, так к вам. Идемте уже.

Вновь наступила полная тьма – а когда зажегся свет, Ренджи был одет в белое косоде, и на сцене присутствовал старичок-священник.

\- Неплох, да? Его капитан Ичимару где-то нашел, - сказал Кира Хисаги. Ответа не последовало, он обернулся. Хисаги не было. Кира нахмурился – сбежать с рабочего места? Они же не просто так стояли, а присматривали за детьми первых восьми кварталов Руконгая! Их было много. Так похоже на Хисаги…

Спектакль меж тем приближался к развязке.

\- Согласны ли вы взять в жены этого, - старичок посмотрел на пару поверх очков, - юношу и жить с ним вместе в горе и радости, пока смерть не разлучит вас?

Ренджи кивнул.

\- Согласны ли вы? – священник повернулся к Бьякуе. Тот царственно наклонил голову.

Старичок окропил их водой, записал что-то в большой книге, вырвал листок, записал еще раз и откашлялся.

\- Объявляю церемонию состоявшейся, - объявил он.

\- И зажили принц с принцессой долго и счастливо, - сказал Гин с спрыгнул со ступеней.

Занавес закрылся.

***

Через час, когда дети были разогнаны, сцена собрана – вернее, этим занимался четвертый отряд, и работы было до утра – Кира и Хисаги ждали Ренджи у входа в Сейрейтей.

Вместе с ним пришли и остальные "актеры" – впереди шел надувшийся Юмичика, которому Ячиру за кулисами порвала красную мантию, Айзен – все еще в короне, Хинамори, Бьякуя, как всегда спокойный, и Гин, как всегда, улыбающийся.

\- Открыть ворота, - приказал Бьякуя. Джиданбо принялся медленно поднимать тяжелую дверь.

\- Постойте, - раздался хрип за их спинами. Хрипел старый священник. – Вы забыли бумаги, - доковыляв, сказал он и протянул Ренджи листы, на которых писал на сцене.

\- Платить будет казначейство Готэй-13, - надменно произнес капитан шестого отряда.

Старичок недоуменно на него уставился. И просиял.

\- Так это не счета! Это брачные бумаги. Вы их забыли, молодой человек.

Бьякуя переменился в лице. Правда, почти тут же непроницаемое выражение вернулось.

\- Брачные…бумаги? – опасно спокойным голосом спросил он. Священник сжался.

\- Ну да. Меня попросили провести бракосочетание… сказали, будет много детей… вот я и…

Ренджи стал попеременно багровым, зеленым, белым, синеватым и снова багровым.

Айзен пытался подавить улыбку.

Хисаги не пытался.

Кира же – Кира с ужасом смотрел на своего капитана.

А Гин хитро улыбался ему в ответ.


End file.
